


Love is an Illusion

by swirlzayn



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, From Sex to Love, I swear it was supposed to be only smut but then emotions happened, M/M, Rimming, m/m - Freeform, maybe a lot maybe a little, slight homophobic cook, so the smut sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlzayn/pseuds/swirlzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't remember?" JJ asked as his fingers trailed his bruised eye, looking straight to cook and then back down to his feet ashamed of how he had been used. </p>
<p>Cook shook his head "Who did tha'?" He asked again his face blank and once again it made JJ's heart fall and break into pieces.</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The slightly alternate version of how JJ got the major black eye in 4.03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Skins writing, I hope you all like it and enjoy Cook and JJ as much as I do, the lingo may be off because well I'm a stinkin' American who still can't get the grip of English lingo to save her life so please excuse that, also this has not been edited. I hope you all don't mind run on sentences and misspelled words. I hope you enjoy and if you liked it you can request more in the comments section.

"Love is an illusion." JJ told Pandora, in his failed attempt to get to lighten up her mood, Freddie rolls his eyes and bumped him "Great job." He whispered and then JJ laughed nervously, all he wanted to do was help, he knew from experience how true his conclusion about love was...he knew.

_~Flashback~_

The house was filled with house music and mountains of people dancing and rubbing against each other and like always JJ observed from a far, seeing the normal people's behavior and how they interacted with one another, he saw people making out, having sex, and fighting...fighting? "It's Cook." He heard someone say and it took him all but a second to get to the scene and soon he was tearing Cook apart "Let me fuck him up!" He yelled trying to fight JJ off, but JJ hugged his waist tightly "Calm down please, you're scaring me!" He yelled and as soon as the words slipped his mouth Cook froze quickly turning to face JJ "Sorry." Was all he said as he stomped out of the house that had grown quiet, JJ followed his friend and flipped everyone off "Party you fucktards!" He ordered them and went outside.

Cook sat down on the curb with his hands into fists, JJ sat beside him placing his soft hand over one of the curled fists earning a heavy side from the other "She kisses him in front of me." He complained and JJ should've known better about who was the cause of Cook's madness. "Let her be, she doesn't deserve you Cook." He said softly and he could've sworn Cook had love in his eyes when he was staring at him, causing him to blush a deep red something Cook noticed and made him laugh "Oi are you turning red becos of me?!" He asked with that famous, adorable grin on his stupid fucking face, JJ just stood up and ran, he knew it was wrong loving his best friend so much all you wanted was to kiss him and be with him and make love to him every night. 

JJ arrived to a park hiding in the midst of some trees, he sighed and brought his knees to his chest "Yes because of you, you idiot." He cursed, finding it easier to say what he felt when no one was around. "Well who said it was a bad thing?" He heard a stupid voice emerge form between the bushes, he sighed not wanting to look at Cook, but quickly was surprised when Cook wrapped his arms around his waist "I don't deserve you, wanted to, but don't." He whispered so lowly that if he was just inches more apart he wouldn't have heard the delightful declaration coming from Cooks lips. JJ turned around, his heart beating twice as fast his cheeks flushed and all that came to his head were mumbles and thousands of thoughts escaping his lips beginning from how animals reproduced and what type of chemicals they let out and adding with "I mean it would be good if we could you know, because sometimes we have toxins to release that only you know what can let us do..." His ramble kept on and he didn't even notice with how much adoration Cook was looking at him with, Cook never even noticed how his heart warmed at the childish boy rambling his little heart out all because he was just as nervous as Cook. "Hey JJ?" "Yeah?" "Shut the fuck up will ya?" "Kiss me." JJ blurted and quickly blushed, but Cook didn't say no and pressed their lips together, quickly pushing JJ on his back as his lips molded easily, his tongue darting in showing the inexperienced mouth how good he was, the little whimpers and moans emitting from the curly haired boy made Cook's heart jump in a way nor Freddie, nor Effy could make him feel.   


"Never done this." JJ whispered worried and Cook pressed a kiss on his head as his hands began to undress JJ, stripping him off easily and resuming his kisses on his chest, wanting to see what would happened if he.. "Oh...fuckfuckfuckfuck..." JJ moaned, as Cook sucked on his hard nipples, the noise sending vibrations right to Cook's cock, JJ knew in his being that this was special, he never saw Cook fuck another person, with the exception of him walking in 'by mistake', but he knew Cook wasn't this slow, this...careful and that made JJ so happy. Cook moved ever so slowly down the boys torso and then to the boys cock, sucking him and hearing a hiss, small hands gripping his short hair as Cook took him in, rather well with it also being his first time and his first time not wanting to do anything but make JJ feel important. "Spread 'em." He spoke out, his voice low and used as he came up off JJ, the other lad did as he was told making his legs spread and bring his knees towards his chest as best as he could, Cook's pale face turned red at the sight and soon he took off his clothes like they were on fire "Beautiful JJ." Was all he said before he moved on his elbows and spread his cheeks slightly "Tell me if you like it." "I do!" "I haven't even started Jay." "Anything you do to me I'll like." He said with a serious tone, believing every word he spoke and with that came a nod from the other and soon felt a warm tongue around his hole, his hands gripping and tearing off the grass from the ground, trying to hold in the noises that would embarrass him further, his noises won and soon his moans echoed off the trees and his back was arched towards the skies, panting and sweating, his cock achingly hard and all that he could manage to say was Cook's name..."James." He moaned and he hadn't noticed along with the tongue a finger was teasing and he just nodded frantically "Yes, go please, please!" Cook moaned and slipped in his finger and grabbed his pants "Knew was gonna use this someday..." He said bringing out a packet of lube and a condom, setting the condom aside as he lubed up his other fingers and the boys rim. "Love you JJ." "I know." Soon the finger was spreading him open and had him rolling his eyes back, he just bit his lips encouraging the other with his moans to press in another finger and Cook did just that.

"Beautiful." He heard Cook whisper more to himself then out loud, it became quiet all but small whimpers coming from JJ, his ass being teased and his body aching for the other to mold into him "I love you too." He said and that was all Cook needed to slip out his fingers and spread the condom on his cock filled with lube and slowly began to enter the other "I know." He chuckled pressing their chests together as he placed another opened mouth kiss, this time more experienced and it ran more smoothly, nothing but love emitting from the two pair of connected lips "Don't know why I'm so fuckin' stupid." Cook muttered and JJ shut him up with another kiss "Here, now, is what matters yeah?" He said and Cook smiled admiring the boyish features and that innocent look filled with so much emotion, and soon his hips were moving slowly, JJ's hands clinging on to Cook's shoulders, his legs wrapped around his waist, Cook placing gentle kisses on his neck and moving in deeper. "I hope you know...what we're doin-" "I know." JJ whispered blushing, this wasn't a random hook up, the slow deep movements, gentle kisses, loving eyes, was nothing more then the clues that made him realize they were making love, Cook had found some good in his life, and JJ had found someone he was normal with. 

When they were done JJ used their clothes to cover them as the laid on the ground falling asleep quickly in each others arms. "I love you JJ." "I love you too." "I don't want to stop saying it tho...ever." "Me either." "Good." "Great."

"What in the actual fuck?" He heard Cook say, watching him sit up and rub his eyes and soon he jumped up, taking his clothes with him pacing around naked and...furious? "Nononono, tell me this...no! I'm not a faggot like you gay-J." He said and JJ quickly changed and moved towards Cook, just to be pushed away "No!" Cook growled "I'm sorry." JJ whispered hurt, feeling his heart break for the first time "You don't tell anyone about this, y'hear me?" He said pressing his finger harshly in JJ's chest "Cook, you said...you loved me." Cook grunted and kicked a tree "I do, you're my friend, my pal, I don't love you like that, never will! This...I'm not fucking gay! You tricked me into this." He screamed accusingly "You followed me." JJ reminded "You kissed me...you made...you made love to me." He said sadly cowarding his gaze to the ground "Love? I made love to you?" Cook laughed out loud and JJ moved his hand towards Cook "Please don't lie to me, I won't tell anyone, but don't lie to me." He said trying to know whether the other really loved him or just played with him. "Fuck off JJ!" He said pushing him and JJ growled doing the same "No! You love me, I know it!" He growled and then he just felt himself fall back, Cook had punched him straight in the face and he was gasping "I don't!" And with that Cook left, his clothes hiding his front, as he stomped away butt naked and left JJ laying there, curling into a ball as he cried himself back to sleep.

_~Present~_

Freddie had left to Effy a while ago and now JJ was discussing with Pandora about a experiment he had conducted with something his saw online, and Pandora was only nodding a long to the quick mumbles "Oi fuckers! I'm back!" Cook yelled entering into the students room and everyone was quiet, staring at him like the crazy lad he made himself out to be. "Lets get out and grab drinks yea?" He said aloud and gave his back to Freddie and Effy "Pandora?" She quietly nodded a no, "Naoms? You can bring your girl too? What's wrong with ye two?" He asked as he noticed the tension between the girls and shrugged it off "We'll go" "Bugger off" Cook said not looking back "JJ?...What's wrong with you?" He asked and JJ averted his eyes, not believing he was playing stupid. Cook looked worried and looked around to Freddie, who gave him a murderous look "You don't remember?" JJ asked as his fingers trailed his bruised eye, looking straight to Cook and then back down to his feet ashamed of how he had been used. Cook shook his head "Who did tha'?" He asked again his face blank and once again it made JJ's heart fall and break into pieces. Before anything was resolved the whole room watched as Cook was expelled and sprayed in the eyes and escorted off the school grounds leaving everyone in a mix of shock and relief.

Freddie had gone over to Cook's home and tried to resolve things but Cook became stubborn once the incident with Freddie getting head from his mom was brought up and not to mention how he was about hear about Effy and him "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Was all Freddie said and Cook huffed "Perfect." The boy takes everyone he loves and all he says is sorry, 'wanker' Cook thought and then as soon as he was about to talk "You hit JJ Cook..." Cook sighed, nodding no, he didn't remember much but whatever he had taken had made him not only admit his love for JJ, but hit him as well "No.." "He loves you..." Freddie said heading for the door "I love you too." And Cook was too wasted in his guilt of everything hurting the one true person who had entered his heart, he slumped on the floor and began to cry quietly.

Everything happened too quickly, one second he was making love to JJ and now he was waiting for trial, Effy had talked to him and all he cared in the end was for her to tell JJ to come. He sat there nervous not only about the trial, but if whether JJ would show up, when he saw them he quickly jumped up but the guards were near him in a second "Please?" He said to them, slowly walking to his friends "You came." He said more to JJ, and the boy didn't look up "Oh look..." Freddie said taking Effy away "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry JJ." "I know." "I love you." "You don't." "I do! I fucking love Jonah Jeremiah!" He screamed and earned a small smile from the curly haired boy, Cook caught a sweet kiss before he was called "I love you too y'know?" "I know." 

 


End file.
